


Of Hotel Rooms and Gags

by Kileykao



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kileykao/pseuds/Kileykao
Summary: Sometimes Sam will press. He’ll push buttons, and do things with the express purpose of driving Liam up the wall. Where Sam just tries his damnedest to do everything in his power to tick Liam off. It’s one of the reasons that on their first night in Seattle, Liam in an empty elevator pushes Sam back, grabbing Sam by two fist fulls of shirt, and smashing their lips together.There are some nights where Liam readily gives up control to Sam, and would happily let Sam flip them over and take control of the night. Let Sam press him down and fuck him to within an inch of his life. There are some nights where Sam readily submits to Liam, sinking into his strong arms and letting Liam take him apart as he sees fit.





	Of Hotel Rooms and Gags

Sometimes Sam will press. He’ll push buttons, and do things with the express purpose of driving Liam up the wall. Where Sam just tries his damnedest to do everything in his power to tick Liam off. It’s one of the reasons that on their first night in Seattle, Liam in an empty elevator pushes Sam back, grabbing Sam by two fist fulls of shirt, and smashing their lips together.

There are some nights where Liam readily gives up control to Sam, and would happily let Sam flip them over and take control of the night. Let Sam press him down and fuck him to within an inch of his life. There are some nights where Sam readily submits to Liam, sinking into his strong arms and letting Liam take him apart as he sees fit. 

And there are nights like tonight.   
Where Sam spends the entire day pushing all of the right buttons on Liam to get him to just the right point whereas soon as the two make their way to some kind of bedroom in the privacy of just the two of them, they fall into bed together and the two of them fight for control.   
Tonight it’s the clashing of teeth as soon as the door slams, giving them privacy for the first time today. It’s just them together in the dimly lit room and Liam boxing Sam in, back to the door. It’s Sam pushing back at Liam, struggling for control. 

It’s Liam growling into Sam’s mouth, “Are you gonna fight me on this? Or are you just gonna let me fuck you, Sammy?” 

Liam’s question is cut off by Sam fisting his hand into Liam’s hair, pulling slightly. Liam lets out a moan at the tugging of his blonde locks, and Sam uses his momentary lapse in concentration to flip them. His back slams into the door and Sam buries his face into the croak of Liam’s neck, his mouth resting just above the collar of his shirt.

Sam is breathing against the skin of his neck when he whispers against his skin, “Fight,” 

Sam’s mouth starts worrying the skin just above his collar of his shirt, one hand pulling to loosen the tie and free more skin. Liam lets his own hands wander, pulling the shirt from his pants, and letting his hands find skin. 

Liam lets Sam bite the skin on his neck for just a second, letting the sensation of his beard rubbing against his skin wash over him before finally pushing back. 

“You wanna fight for it? Then let’s fight,” he pushes forward off the door, guiding them toward the bed, their lips crashing into one another’s again. He uses the momentum to push Sam towards the bed, the back of his knees hitting and causing him to topple back on the bed. 

Standing in between the spread of his legs, Liam looks down at Sam, who's already shifting to sit up on his elbow. Liam again says “Are you done fighting, Sam? Gonna admit you’re mine now?”

“Never,” Sam says, reaching up and grabbing Liam by the red tie and pulling. Their lips crash together again as Liam is pulled down onto the bed. He braces himself over the younger man, both of them panting in each other’s shared space. Liam moves up fully on to the bed to straddle Sam’s chest. 

With Sam wiggling underneath him, Liam moves his hands back toward Sam. He moves one hand into Sam’s hair, roughly pulling the brown-black locks, drawing a moan from Sam, while the other moves towards his scarf, pulling the soft fabric from around his neck and up into his mouth. 

Sam’s eyes go wide, but the struggling underneath him doesn’t stop. Liam lets go of the scarf after a second and works his hand down to start pulling Sam’s shirt the rest of the way off. The scarf stayed firmly in his mouth as he struggles to take control of the situation, his hand firmly working his way to Liam’s waist. He tugs Liam’s shirt out from the waist of his pants, worming his hand onto skin. 

“Sam, stop,” Liam growls as he tugs on Sam’s hair. Sam moans through the fabric in his mouth, and Liam can feel his chest vibrating underneath him. Sam’s hands grip at Liam’s waist and he flips them back over so he was on top. Sam sitting on his lap, his scarf still in his mouth, pulling at the buttons of his shirt is quite the sight. 

After a second of Sam fumbling with the buttons of his shirt, Liam moves his hands to help the younger man. He pulls at his tie, placing it to the side, then discarding his shirt. Liam quickly undoes the rest of the buttons on Sam’s shirt, then discards that too. 

Sam, after his shirt was discarded, pushes at Liam trying to get him to lay back down on the bed, only to be met with Liam flipping them once again. Liam presses his mouth to Sam’s neck and Sam lets out another moan, muffled by the scarf. His teeth are worrying the skin just below where the collar of his shirt would normally lay and he mouths against the skin there “Sammy, you done yet?”

Sam is quiet for a second as Liam’s tongue continues to lick at the salty skin of Sam’s neck, before he answers him by flipping them back over. Sam’s hands work their way down to the button of Liam’s pants, popping the button of the jeans that he was wearing. Liam reaches up and unbuttons Sam’s pants, pulling at the zipper. 

Sam, as it turns out, isn’t wearing underwear. Just his half-hard dick straining against the mostly open zipper. Liam licks his lips and moves his fingers over Sam’s exposed cock, drawing a moan from his husband. “You like that Sam? Want some more?” Sam’s moaning through the fabric of the scarf, and when Liam moves his hand to his waist once more, grabbing it and flipping them back over, maneuvering so he was straddling Sam’s thighs, he doesn’t fight it. 

Liam frees Sam's cock fully, dragging Sam’s pants down to his thighs. Sam’s making nonstop muffled noises as Liam’s hand works it slowly. Liam rocks his still clothed erection against Sam’s thigh, grinding it down in rhythm with his strokes of Sam’s cock. 

He stops when he can see that Sam was right on the edge of cumming. 

“Are you done now?” Liam says, pulling at Sam’s wrists and bringing them to the headboard. There is no hesitation before Sam nods, the fight in him gone. This is the moment Liam has been waiting for all day. The moment where Sam submits to him fully. Where the constant struggle stops and Sam melts into his arms. 

Liam grabs his discarded tie and wraps it around Sam’s wrists twice, then once around the steady wooden bar of the headboard. Sam is putty in his hands and doesn’t protest to the binding. 

He does, however, protest when Liam pulls away, pulling himself off of the bed and starting to remove the rest of his clothing. As Liam strips, he doesn’t pay Sam any mind. He leaves Sam squirming for attention, his cock fully erect, hands bound by a red tie and pants pulled to mid-thigh. 

It’s a sight, but Liam would rather drag this out for Sam. 

Once Liam’s fully de-robed, he pulls the rest of Sam’s clothes off of him too. He spreads Sam’s legs before making his way between them and onto the bed. His fingers trace shapes on Sam’s thighs as he situates himself. Sam’s head falls back onto the pillow at the contact. Liam lets his fingers wander over Sam’s thighs and ghost briefly over his package. 

“Do you want me to ride you, or do you want me to fuck you?” Liam says, letting his nimble fingers dip behind Sam’s balls and circle over his hole once, then twice as his other hand pulls the scarf from Sam’s mouth.

The younger man is panting under him, looking up at Liam and debating his choices. After a second, Sam says, “Fuck me. Liam, please, Liam, fuck me,” babbling a plea for Liam to fuck him. 

Liam leans down and kisses Sam. Slowly, in juxtaposition to how the rest of the night was going: a peck to the lips, then one to the cheek, and finally one just under Sam’s ear. He runs his hands up Sam’s side, lightly tracing his fingers up Sam’s chest until one hand is wrapped in Sam’s curls and the other is gripping Sam’s chin. 

He presses one more kiss to Sam's mouth before he pulls away from Sam. Sam whines as he pulls away, Liam says, “don’t worry, honey, I’m just getting lube,” as he digs through Sam’s suitcase. He pulls the bottle out, popping the cap, squirting the liquid on his fingers as he turns back. 

He doesn’t waste any more time, climbing back between Sam’s legs. He pushes the first finger in as Sam moans. He works fast, pushing his pointer finger in and out of Sam’s ass at a fast pace. Sam lets out another moan, as his head tilts back, banging back into the pillow. Slowly Liam works another finger into Sam’s ass, scissoring them after a second. He draws another moan from Sam as he continues to work his fingers in and out of Sam’s ass. 

After a minute, he works in a third finger, crooking them to reach Sam’s prostate. He presses into it, drawing a yelp from Sam, and another round of babbling pleas to fuck him fall from his mouth. 

Liam leans down, pressing his teeth into Sam’s neck and letting Sam’s moans fill his ear. His dick is sandwiched in between their two stomachs alongside Sam’s, and slowly he starts moving his hips in time to the pounding of his fingers. The two of them both moan at the motion, Sam pulling against his bindings. 

“Liam, please, Lee,” Sam’s words are tumbling out of his mouth, begging for release, begging for more. Liam continues to drag out the moment, pressing his fingers into Sam and rubbing his cock down against Sam’s.

He lets the moment drag out. It seems like it’s forever, but in reality it’s only been a moment or two before Liam guides his cock into Sam’s ass. He bottoms out and holds there for a moment. Sam is still babbling to Liam, a constant commentary of Sam begging him for more. After a minute he moves, setting a soft pace at first, before speeding up the movement of his hips. 

Liam’s lips find their way back to Sam’s, pushing their lips together in another rough kiss as he works his dick in and out of Sam. Sam is moaning into his mouth and pulling at the bindings again as he starts moving his hands up Sam’s body. He takes his time ghosting his fingers over Sam’s cock before dragging them slowly up his body. 

He stops at Sam’s nipples, tugging and twisting, drawing more shouts from Sam, before finally freeing Sam’s bindings. Liam doesn’t need to say anything for his partner to know what he wants. Sam’s hand works between their bodies and starts working his dick in time to the pounding of Liam’s hips. 

It isn’t much longer after that when Sam tumbles over the edge, wetness spreading between them. Sam pulls Liam into another kiss, moaning into his mouth as his husband’s hips continue to work, drawing Liam closer to the edge. It’s only a few more times of him dragging his cock in and out before he cums too, pounding deep into Sam one more time before cumming. 

They hold their positions for a minute before Liam pulls out, watching as his cum spreads out and down his husband’s thighs and Sam’s cum spreading over his stomach. 

Looking down at Sam, spread out marked with teeth marks and beard burn and so thoroughly wrecked always strikes a chord in Liam. One that he wonders if Sam feels when their positions are reversed. 

When Liam starts to pull away to go to acquire a washcloth to clean up their combined messes. Sam pulls Liam back, switching them over again. so he’s back on top. “We can wait a second, no?” Sam says, his face dropping into the croak of Liam’s neck. Liam wraps his arms around Sam’s waist and presses a kiss into Sam’s hair. 

“Yeah, yeah, we can stay here for a minute,” he whispers into Sam’s hair, while rubbing circles along his back. 

“I love you, Liam”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Videogamedoc87 and exandriantrashpanda for the beta


End file.
